


Всё что угодно

by Drakonyashka, fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BAU family dynamics, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Penelope Garcia-centric, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020
Summary: Что чувствует Гарсия вдали от команды, которая занимается расследованием?
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл





	Всё что угодно

Гарсия старается держать глаза широко открытыми и делает очередной глоток обжигающего кофе. Какая эта кружка за сегодня? Тринадцатая, четырнадцатая, пятнадцатая? Руки уже дрожат, а стук сердца отдаётся где-то в ушах. Но она просто не может позволить себе заснуть и остановиться. Особенно когда остальная команда так далеко от охраняемого и безопасного офиса. Гарсия быстро стучит по клавиатуре, краем глаза отслеживая прогресс поиска на соседнем экране. Всё что угодно, чтобы не видеть, как они умирают. Пусть даже только в её кошмарах.


End file.
